


Table 9

by sweetfogarty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Flirting, Lust, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfogarty/pseuds/sweetfogarty
Summary: “Hold me to my word, I need to pay you back sometime for that dance. You look sexy on the podiums, but you look even sexier against my body.”





	Table 9

One by one you inched your fingers delicately around the sweaty pole, lifting your body and twirling. You fluttered your eyelashes, stifling a yawn that threatened to erupt from your throat during your act. The bass heavy music sounded loudly around the strip club, the ladies in the crowd hollering excitedly at the male strippers picking audience members to join them on stage for an ‘up close and personal’ experience. It made you giggle to see customers going to crazy over your co-workers. You could never see your any of colleagues as sexy now because you’d seen their acts too many times and grown so comfortable with them. That was, apart from one of your colleagues, Sweet Pea, who still managed to make you sweat with just a glance across the Club. 

You had been working on your own podium for a few hours, your efforts to dance becoming less and less erotic with every minute that passed. Despite your boredom, you preferred to be on a podium as it meant less attention from the customers and you could put in less effort whilst they were all mesmerised by the acts on the main stage. Working the small podiums allowed you to have some control- you weren’t performing a fixed routine or using all your powers of seduction to keep the customers interested- you were just dancing the night away earning easy money until you could clock out . You’d been on this particular podium for a few hours now and you were ready to go home- you were tired, your feet hurt and you were aching all over. 

Your eyes glanced towards the stage and as you predicted, Sweet Pea wasn’t at work today. The two of you had grown up together. You lived a few trailers apart, had your Serpent initiations at similar times, attended Southside High together and drank at the Whyte Wyrm together. Once Hiram Lodge realised he had no use for the Wyrm in his plan for the Southside, he took inspiration from the pole on the stage, reserved for female Serpent initiations, and turned the place into a strip club. At first you were repulsed by its creation, but the idea grew on you the more you thought about it; especially seeing as you needed the money, so you applied for a job. What you didn’t expect, was to see Sweet Pea working on your induction- he had managed to keep his job at the strip club under wraps. You started just working on the bar a few nights a week, however within a few months you progressed to a regular on the podiums and the main stage, eventually advancing to private shows. Due to this, Sweet Pea had seen you in a different light and your friendship had progressed from innocent and platonic to something more lustful. It was a surprise at this point that nothing had happened between the two of you amongst your flirting and sexually playful remarks. He was everything you looked for in a partner physically; tall, muscular, dark floppy hair with the singular stand which curled at the front and tattooed. However, the rules at the Club were restricted. If there was any indication that two colleagues had a more than platonic relationship, both parties would be fired and you both knew you couldn’t afford that risk. 

When you were working the same shifts, Sweet Pea always made sure to have an eye on you. No matter where he was in the Club; on stage, working the bar or giving a strip tease he always managed to lock his eyes on yours and give you his signature wink. He would often go out of his way to walk past your podium and make comments on how good you looked. It was something that he didn’t do to everyone, but you put it down to the fact that you grew up together and he was comfortable around you. When Sweet Pea was at work, you didn’t get bored on the podium, but tonight it wasn’t as fun to dance on the pole aimlessly. You usually danced to tease him as he watched, transfixed on the way your body moved. The smirk that laced your lips when you caught his eyes was always in indicator for him that your moves were done with the intention of getting him all riled up. 

A content sigh escaped your lips when your feet touched the ground again, stepping down from the podium, grabbing your robe, ready to kick your heels off and relax out back. You hurriedly sauntered back towards the staff only area, only to be stopped half-way by your boss.

“Before you go can you take table 9,” He began, looking at you apologetically. “Look I know your shift is over, but you’ve been requested personally.”

You huffed loudly, furrowing your brows and biting your lip. It was very rare that someone requested a member of staff personally and you knew you couldn’t refuse no matter how much you wanted to go home. “Fine. But if he’s one of those assholes that can’t keep his hands to himself then I’m gonna be pissed.”

Your boss grinned as he turned you around and pushed you gently in the direction of table 9. You grumbled as you walked over, wanting nothing more than to be lounging on your sofa at home with some pizza. As table 9 came into view, you could already see the man in the seat with his back facing you. Broad shoulders wrapped up in a tight black t-shirt with silky dark hair. 

You arrived behind him without alerting him to your presence and placed your hands on his shoulders, leaning down, “You’re my last customer of the night so prepare for the grand finale.”

The man turned around with a delightful smirk on his face which caused you to almost choke at the sight of Sweet Pea in the chair. 

“That sounds wonderful, Princess,” He commented lustfully, the smirk on his lips growing in size at the look of confusion on your face.

“Pea what the fuck are you doing, I can’t give you a-“

“Relax, relax, I’m here with my friends,” Sweet Pea nodded his head over his shoulder and your eyes followed the direction, landing on a booth where three men clad in leather were being entertained by one of your co-workers. “This is a social visit, I’m not at work today.”

Your eyes flicked back to his and your lips parted, but you had no words to respond to him with. Technically what he was doing wasn’t wrong, but it felt risky. Sweet Pea laughed quietly at your confused state, patting down on his lap with a wink when he saw a hint of arousal clouding your eyes as you thought about him. Part of you told yourself this was too risky and thought you should walk away, but part of you wanted to give Sweet Pea the best lap dance of his life.

A new song started to play over the speakers and you took it as your queue, dropping the robe you were wearing and showing off you outfit for today’s theme; ‘high school uniforms’. Some of your co-workers wore generic outfits, however yours struck a chord with Sweet Pea. Back when you two were at Southside High, they had tried to implement uniforms as a way to try and get some authority over the school to reform it into something that resembled Riverdale High. Tonight, you wore your old uniform; a white shirt, a tiny black skirt, knee high socks and a tie- red and black after the school newspaper, with ‘SH’ embroidered in gold at point on the tip. Sweet Pea took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he scanned your outfit and watched your every move.

Placing your hand on top of your white button up shirt that was a few sizes too small for your chest, you stopped still in front of Sweet Pea and began to undo each button, not breaking eye contact with him. He licked his lips hungrily in anticipation for the final button to be undone. When the shirt was finally open, it gave him sight of your lace black bra which barely covered your nipples. You slowly took the tie from around your neck and sexily wandered behind him, kneeling down and nipping at his left earlobe. 

Sweet Pea’s breathing became heavier when you caressed his muscular arms, stopping when you reached his hands and pulling them behind the chair. You quickly tied his hands together behind his back. You wanted him to be free enough to be tempted to touch you, but to not have the ability to do so even if he wanted to. Sweet Pea’s face was priceless when you walked back into his view. He knew he was getting more than what he came for; you were all taught to make simple routines and this most certainly not a normal experience for any customer. 

You separated his legs and placed your hands on his thighs, caressing up and down whilst you kept the contact, moving your face close to his, just leaving enough space so that you weren’t touching. Sweet Pea furrowed his brows, wiggling in the chair craving your touch. You placed one knee between his separated legs and rested one on top of the armrest of the chair, planting your hand on the back of his neck in support, playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck that began to curl slightly because of the sweat he had produced, caused by your actions. You rolled your body against him, looking down at him with eyes laced with seduction. He had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and wiggled beneath your touch again, not having any control over what was happening in his trousers. 

A whimper escaped his lips when you stood up from his lap, and he tried to pry the tie off of his wrists, eyeing you carefully whilst you took off the white shirt, letting it fall to the ground and pool around your ankles. You stalked towards one of the tables where a previous guest had been drinking a bottle of champagne and had left the bucket of ice cubes which kept the bottle cold. You reached down and grabbed one, turning back to Sweet Pea and licking it slowly before tracing it all over your cleavage. Sweet Pea licked his lips and grunted whilst watching your actions, seeing the ice cube leave a glossy trail over your breasts which glistened in the neon lights of the Club. You dropped it in the valley between your breasts and let it begin to melt slowly.

You moved back towards him again steadily, turning around only a meter away from him and bending over slightly. You lifted your short black skirt, giving Sweet Pea a small glimpse of your black lace thong whilst you looked over your shoulder with a small smirk. He furrowed his brows in frustration and desire when you moved the sight away from him again, teasingly. Seeing his frustration at the lack of contact, you decided to give him some reprieve. You closed the space between your body and his, straddling his lap. You circled and rolled your hips, drawing patterns with your ass, your hands coming up to touch his chest and trace down his sides. You cupped his cheek with your hand, tilting his face up centimetres from yours as you looked down at him, rolling your hips with more intensity. Up close you could see that his pupils were blown wide. His usual copper eyes were replaced with an almost black hue, radiating desire and passion. You ghosted your lips millimetres from his, watching as he groaned loudly at your teasing, spurring you on. You moved your hips from side to side, taking in a slow deep breath when you moved to the left, and exhaling out steadily when you moved to the right. Sweet Pea’s breathing was just as heavy as yours, sweat forming on his forehead because of the lack of touch with his hands which were still fighting against the red and black tie, tied in a hard knot behind him. Everything was done slowly and almost painfully to Sweet Pea. You wanted to take your time, to allow yourself to have control. This wasn’t just a normal lap dance. You wanted to remember every second of this just as much as he did. 

You almost whimpered yourself when you stood up from his lap, slowly working the skirt down from your hips and sensually throwing it towards the pile of clothes as you swayed your hips from side to side and ran your hands over your body. You moved behind Sweet Pea’s large frame and loosened the tie from his hands. 

“Remember handsome, notouching,” You whispered warningly against his ear, kissing him right on the head of his snake tattoo which adorned his neck and matched the one on your ribs. You wrapped the tie around his neck, keeping the ends in your hands whilst you moved around him to be right in front of him again. 

Sweet Pea watched you with an enjoying smirk as you began to grind your hips back into his lap, keeping your back facing him. The tempting choice of moving his fingers up to your bra clasp made him torn about obeying your warning. You felt his fingers ghost up your back, touching your spine lightly, causing you to look over your shoulder to catch him in the act when his fingers hooked under your bra. 

“Remember the rules, Sweet Pea,” You cautioned him firmly with raised brows, swallowing down the smirk threatening to appear on your face. You pulled onto the tie around his neck and his hands went back to his waist, though he looked at you with a challenging grin, wanting nothing more than to break the rules. 

You turned away from him again, seeing the boys up on stage in the final moments of their acts before your attention went back to the lap dance. You started to move your ass up and down Sweet Pea’s lap in circles and you didn’t even realise your actions before you began to ride his thigh in reverse cowgirl, your breathing becoming heavier with the friction. This was so far from how you treated your normal customers, but in reality, Sweet Pea wasn’t really a customer. You didn’t even register Sweet Pea’s hands on your hips gripping you tightly, helping you grind down on his thigh. It wasn’t until you moaned out loud, luckily covered by the music, that you knew you had to stop. You raised yourself from his lap and stood in front of him, bowing in finale. Sweet Pea sat for a few moments with his hands behind his head in awe at what he had just experienced, before standing and regaining the resident smirk that adorned his face. You couldn’t help but look down and notice the bulge pressed hard against his black jeans.

“I hope you don’t treat all your customers like that. And if so, they need to give me tips on how to control the growing boner in my pants,” Sweet Pea remarked, lifting a bank note between his fingers and waving it back and forth, but you shook your head with a smile. 

“Lap dance on me,” You responded humbly. Sweet Pea cocked his head and looked at you for a moment. He nodded and shrugged and gave you a small ‘okay’, placing the bill back in his pockets. He moved closer to you, and even with your tall heels on, he still managed to be a head taller than you. 

His fingers ghosted down your cleavage until they arrived at your bra. He fished out the small ice cube that hadn’t completely melted yet, and pressed it into his mouth, grinning in delight afterwards. His face inched closer to yours, not enough for your lips to touch but enough for him to make your breathing erratic and unsteady. He placed a warm hand firmly on your hip, licking his lips. 

“Hold me to my word, I need to pay you back sometime for that dance. You look sexy on the podiums, but you look even sexier against my body.“


End file.
